Naruto Drabbles
by Anyone But Sasuke
Summary: Once again, I take any requests.
1. Cat Person

Title: Cat Person

Rating: K

Pairing: Kiba/Hina

Word Count: 240

Warning: Fluffy like a sheep.

Summary: Kiba wants to be Hinata's partner

Dedication: nee-chan- as payment for lending me her calculator.

A/N: This came to me in the middle of Science. I can actually see this happening.

He knew about her crush on Naruto. Everyone did, but it couldn't have hurt anyone more than it hurt him. Kiba Inuzuka Loved Hinata Hyuuga. That's all there was to it.

Even before they were put on a team, he had showered her with gifts and attention, beating up the boys who would have taken advantage of her adorable shyness. He was an unspoken guardian, and older brother of sorts. Except older brother was the last thing he wanted to be, at least for her.

The first time he saw her, it had been in the Academy, first day of their first year. She was sitting in the front row, staring at her hands. He plopped down beside her. "Hi, I'm Kiba!" His loud voice echoed across the room, and several kids laughed.

She had smiled weakly, "Hinata." Compared to his voice, hers was a whisper.

Their sensei had stood at the front of the class, ordering them to split into groups of two, but their partner had to be from the other list. To Kiba's horror, Hinata was on the same list. The boy stood up, ready to demand a switch.

"Sensei! I should be on the other list! I'm..." his face paled as he actually bothered to read. "I'm a cat person." Several people snickered, and Kiba knew he'd be in trouble when he got home, but Hinata's smile was worth it.

He could be anything for her.


	2. Clouds

Title: Clouds

Rating: T

Pairing: Sasu/Hina

Word Count: 311

Warning: Angst, tears, and fluff

Summary: She can see everything when it comes to him.

Dedication: Nee-chan

A/N: 3

She wishes she could see everything. Because, if she could, she could see why Naruto is attracted to Sakura, not her. It makes her sad, because it isn't even something rational, like looks or strength (she beat Ino last week because of a dare/bet, and Ino still ties with her pink haired rival. Neji and Kiba promise that she's prettier than Sakura.) She's still shy, but she loves listening, and isn't that important?

Through the clouds, she can see the moon, and maybe one or two stars. It makes her feel like crying, so she activates her byakugan in hopes that the clouds will have nothing on the powerful kekkai genkai. But they are too far away, and the tears roll down her cheeks.

He suddenly appears on the edge of her perfectly honed vision, but it doesn't startle her anymore. He's always had a knack for finding her when the tears were blurring her eyes and making them puffy and red.

She has the same ability as him, because no matter how perfect he is, he still has feelings. She knows that he _**cares**_, immensely and infinitely and in a way that none of his fan girls could ever handle, because none of them could love him like _she_ does.

The sudden knowledge makes her breath catch in her throat, and her heartbeat stutters like she does. She sees why Naruto isn't drawn to her: she is made for his one and only rival, his best friend. She brushes away the tears and waits for him.

Silvery-purple eyes meet ones that hide the sharringan, and she knows that he knows they were made for each other. One day, she'll ask him how long he knew. But tonight is meant for their newly discovered love, and the first night in the existence of _them_ that the tears aren't meant for sorrow.


	3. Sex Ed

Title: Sex Ed

Rating: T

Characters: team 7 (female Naruto), 8, 10, and Gai (includes the sensei), Iruka, Jiraiya, and Tsunade

Word Count: 314

Warning: mentions yaoi, Naruto innocence

Summary: Since the men are perverts, the women get revenge…sort of…

Dedication: how about my cat?

A/N: Started out as a crappity piece of crap. Got better when I brought in yaoi.

Naruto was excited and nervous. Of course, that was how she felt about most things, but she knew from experience that putting Jiraiya and Kakashi in the same room for more than 10 seconds was a bad idea. Of course, adding Ebisu (the stupid closet pervert!) was even worse, but she wasn't going to think about that.

Stupid, stupid perverts.

"Okay, girls with Kurenai, boys, uh…..Stay here," Iruka announced. Now Naruto was **really** curious.

"Why? Cuz, you know, keeping you perverts in the same room is probably a bad-"

Iruka sighed, "Sex Ed, Naruto."

The blonde paused, looking thoughtful. "See? I told you so." She was shoved out the door by Sakura.

Once they were in a different room, Kurenai hopped onto a desk, motioning for all the others to sit. "Since they're probably discussing sex and yuri, we may as well discuss yaoi."

Ino and Sakura giggled while the rest just nodded. Naruto was confused. "What's yaoi?"

"Boy on Boy," Hinata offered.

"Hot," was Ino's explanation.

Sakura sighed, knowing that neither answer would help Naruto. "It would be like Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei dating….and…uh… other stuff."

"Oh." Naruto thought about it. "_OH!_" The other girls nodded. "But…that would be HOT."

Tenten grinned. "Exactly. Only I think Shikamaru and Neji would be sexy."

"Asuma and Kakashi," Kurenai added.

"K-Kiba and Shino," Hinata managed.

Ino's grin was evil, "Shikamaru and Sasuke."

"Kakashi and Iruka," Tsunade popped up out of nowhere.

Naruto blinked. "Kakashi is in there three times out of six, and Sasuke and Shikamaru twice. Does that mean they're more likely to be gay?"

"Less," Tsunade informed her.

Sakura nudged her teammate. "Aww, c'mon Naruto. There has to be a couple you think is hot.

Naruto thought for a minute, before a positively _insane_ grin appeared on her face. "Sasuke, Kakashi, _AND_ Iruka."

Naruto was promoted to Queen of Choosing Yaoi Pairings a week later.


End file.
